Jogos Pokémon
|-Os jogos Pokémon são todos os video games na franquia Pokémon. Todos os jogos no estilo padrão são considerados a base definitiva para a série Pokémon. Todas as outras partes, incluindo mas não limitado ao anime Pokémon, Pokémon Adventures, Pokémon Trading Card Game, e o Pokémon Trading Figure Game, são derivados do mundo Pokémon e os conceitos estabelecidos nos jogos. Existem actualmente 54 jogos conhecidos. Os jogos estão divididos em gerações. O ponto que define onde as novas gerações começam é quando um novo padrão de estilo de jogo Pokémon com um conjunto de novos Pokémon adicionados à Pokédex é lançada. Jogos também são divididos entre os jogos da série principal e spin-off de jogos. Na maioria dos jogos principais, o jogador pode escolher um dos três Pokémon para começar sua jornada com. Lista de jogos Série principal {| align="center" style="background: #1d2c5e; ; border: 5px solid #ffcb05" |- ! rowspan="2" style="background: #3467af; " | ! rowspan="2" style="background: #3467af" | ! width="15%" style="background: #3467af" | ! rowspan="2" style="background: #3467af; " | |- ! style="background: #3467af" | |- ! rowspan="12" style="background: # " | |Geração I|I}} | rowspan="2" align="center" style="background: #fff" | | align="center" style="background: #fff" | | rowspan="2" style="background: #fff" | |- | align="center" style="background: #fff" | 27 de Fevereiro de 1996 Japão |- | rowspan="2" align="center" style="background: #fff" | | align="center" style="background: #fff" | | rowspan="2" style="background: #fff" | |- | align="center" style="background: #fff" | 10 de Outubro de 1996 Japão |- | rowspan="2" align="center" style="background: #fff" | | align="center" style="background: #fff" | | rowspan="2" style="background: #fff" | "You've finally been granted your Pokémon Trainer's license. Now, it's time to head out to become the world's greatest Pokémon Trainer. It's going to take all you've got to collect in this enormous world. Catch and train monsters like the shockingly-cute . Face off against 's torrential water cannons. Stand strong when facing 's stormy . Trade with friends and watch your Pokémon evolve. Important—no single Pokémon can win at all. Can you develop the ultimate Pokémon strategy to defeat the eight Gym Leaders and become the greatest Pokémon Master of all time?" |- | align="center" style="background: #fff" | 30 de Setembro de 1998 América do Norte |- | rowspan="2" align="center" style="background: #fff" | | align="center" style="background: #fff" | | rowspan="2" style="background: #fff" | "You've finally been granted your Pokémon Trainer's license, and now you're on your way to becoming the world's greatest Pokémon Trainer! The shockingly-cute tags along behind as you search the enormous world for monsters to train and evolve. Face off against 's torrential water cannons. Stand strong when facing 's stormy . Develop the ultimate Pokémon strategy to defeat the eight Gym Leaders and become the greatest Pokémon Master of all time!" |- | align="center" style="background: #fff" | 12 de Setembro de 1998 Japão |- | rowspan="2" align="center" style="background: #fff" | | align="center" style="background: #fff" | | rowspan="2" style="background: #fff" | |- | align="center" style="background: #fff" | 1º de Agosto de 1998 Japão |- | rowspan="2" align="center" style="background: #fff" | | align="center" style="background: #fff" | | rowspan="2" style="background: #fff" | "The ultimate Pokémon battle is about to begin..." "At long last, all of your favorite Pokémon are ready to go head-to-head on the N64! Whether you're battling a friend, a Gym Leader or a tournament contestant, you're about to witness some of the most spectacular battle scenes in history! Select a team for a huge stable of "rental" battlers, or use the included N64 Transfer Pack to upload your own team from Pokémon Red, Blue or Yellow! This stadium is packed and ready to rock!" |- | align="center" style="background: #fff" | 30 de Abril de 1999 Japão |- ! rowspan="6" style="background: # " | |Geração II|II}} | rowspan="2" align="center" style="background: #fff" | | align="center" style="background: #fff" | | rowspan="2" style="background: #fff" | "Enter a whole new world, with new Pokémon to capture, train and battle! Meet Professor Elm and get the all-new Poké Gear, including , , cell phone and clock. Set the clock then watch as day turns to night and events take place in real time— and be sure to keep an eye out for Pokémon that come out only at night!" |- | align="center" style="background: #fff" | 21 de Novembro de 1999 Japão |- | rowspan="2" align="center" style="background: #fff" | | align="center" style="background: #fff" | | rowspan="2" style="background: #fff" | |- | align="center" style="background: #fff" | 14 de Dezembro de 2000 Japão |- | rowspan="2" align="center" style="background: #fff" | | align="center" style="background: #fff" | | rowspan="2" style="background: #fff" | |- | align="center" style="background: #fff" | 14 de Dezembro de 2000 Japão |- ! rowspan="12" style="background: # " | |Geração III|III}} | rowspan="2" align="center" style="background: #fff" | | align="center" style="background: #fff" | | rowspan="2" style="background: #fff" | "Immerse yourself in the beautiful region of Hoenn, a place of masterful heroes and mysterious teams, of friendship and battles. As the new kid in town, you set off your journey as a Pokémon Trainer. Who knows what wonders and dangers await you? Now it's time to grab your gear and head out on your own... *Over 200 Pokémon appear with over 100 newly discovered species—you'll have to link up and trade with a friend who has Sapphire /Ruby Version to catch them all! *2-on-2 battles—use two of your Pokémon in battle at the same time! *Engage in intense multi battles with up to four friends! *Pokémon Contests let you groom your Pokémon to be Best of Show! *Stunning Game Boy Advance graphics display the world of Pokémon with more detail than ever!" |- | align="center" style="background: #fff" | 21 de Novembro de 2002 Japão |-